


A Little Extra

by sterlingstars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompto is a tease, but it's pre-game so take that as you will, it's kind of brotherhood era but not cause they're out of school, noctis cries a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingstars/pseuds/sterlingstars
Summary: It's the weekend of Noct's birthday, and there's probably no better way than to spend at least part of that weekend being lazy in bed with your best friend/boyfriend. As always, Noctis has other ideas, and Prompto is helpless but to follow along. Luckily for Prompto, this change of plans works out nicely for both of them.AKA Noct gets finger-fucked til he can't stand it because he's the birthday boy and I love to be indulgent





	A Little Extra

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to myself, "Maybe my first FFXV fic should be something meaningful, and long." And then, in typical fashion, I wrote smut instead. Enjoy!

It’s nearly afternoon on a Sunday when Prompto opens his eyes and wakes up next to the heir apparent of Lucis. His hair’s sticking up at what should be physically impossible angles, his pajama pants are riding up his calves, which are exposed with the blankets he kicked away at some point in the night, and he’s slack-jawed and drooling very slightly. The only thing that’s missing is some embarrassing snoring to make this the most picture perfect moment, but beggars can’t be choosers, and Prompto likes what he’s looking at anyway without the extras. It’d still be more fun if he could record him sawing logs to send to Gladio and tease him with, though.

His eyes flutter closed as he stretches out on the bed, sighing happily as his body moves, muscles stretching pleasantly. He lets out a yawn as he turns back over to look at Noctis, who’s dead to the world. Prompto could probably roll him off the edge of the bed and he wouldn’t wake up. He almost envies Noct’s ability to seemingly sleep through literally everything. The prince’s sheer willpower to sleep when he wants to, for as long as he wants to, is almost more impressive than the literal power of kings he’s already begun to be able to wield. The guy’s got talent. 

He looks so soft in his sleep, loose-limbed and spread out on his bed, his cool kid facade dropped away while he’s out of it. It’s a good look for him. Prompto likes to tell him this, because it makes him flustered, which is also a very good look for him, and Prompto is a little selfish. Unable to help himself, he reaches out and lightly presses a hand to one of Noct’s cheeks. It’s warm to the touch, soft beneath his palm. He brushes some of the hair from his eyes and removes his hand, though he knows he wouldn’t wake him up if he kept it there. He lets himself stretch again, another yawn escaping him, and pulls out his phone after a luckily short search around the pillows. 

There are no messages from Gladio or Ignis bugging about practice and schedules, because it’s Sunday, and they’re kind of also taking a break from the world, because Friday was Noct’s nineteenth birthday. He insisted that the only party he had was with the gang, and then he took Prompto home to play video games and fuck him into the mattress. They spent the previous day playing more games, cracking the new ones Noct got as gifts, and they dry-humped each other into high heaven on the couch before going back to the rounds and blowing each other in the shower before passing out at an ungodly hour. It’s been, solidly, the best weekend Prompto has had in a long time. 

He scrolls through his social media, lazily reading over the timelines and catching up, since he hasn’t really touched his phone since they went out on Friday. He’s had much better things to do, the better thing to do still sleeping next to him. He quickly grows bored of that and opens up King’s Knight, settling in for a few rounds. Part of him idly thinks he should drag himself out of bed and at least order something for them to eat, but he’s warm and comfortable and feeling just lazy enough that he can’t be assed to do anything more exhausting than holding his phone up and tapping the screen. It works for him, and he gets into the groove of the game, the world falling away as he concentrates on the routine, trying to keep his party alive during a particularly vicious boss fight at the end of a dungeon. 

The time passes by in a blur, and before he knows it, he's startled to hear Noctis stirring next to him, messy head moving as he turns to face Prompto, blinking wearily. He groans into the pillow, eyes falling shut.

"Time is it?" He asks, all sleepy gravel.

Prompto closes out his game and raises his eyebrows. "It's going on three in the afternoon, dude. You've been asleep forever."

"Mmm," is the only answer he offers as he stretches out, face buried in the pillow. He sighs and his body goes loose. He turns around again, lying on his side to face Prompto, and he offers the prince a smile, because he just looks so damn cute. He brushes hair from his face again, and Noctis leans into the contact, the tiniest smile on his lips.

They stay quietly like this for a moment, and Prompto wonders if Noct has already fallen back asleep when he talks, blinking up at Prompto and looking much more alert than he did five minutes ago.

"Kiss me."

Prompto has never turned down that particular request, so he slides onto his back and turns onto his side to face Noctis, pulling him in to slot their mouths together. It's not a kiss that tastes particularly good, and it isn't very glamorous, but Noct's mouth is warm and soft, and he lets out the tiniest, sweetest sigh as they kiss. His cheeks are the softest shade of pink that Prompto knows he wouldn't have seen if they weren't so close, and it makes his heart squeeze a little in his chest. Noct sighs a little, and it's very cute. 

It abruptly becomes less cute when he feels Noct's dick press against his hip. He raises an eyebrow, moving away enough that Noct will see the look on his face, and gets a cheeky grin in return.

"I had good dreams about you," Noctis says as he buries his face in Prompto's neck. "Can't help it, you blew me too good last night."

It's Prompto's turn for his cheeks to flush, though he's sure it's more noticeable than Noct's delicate little flush. Despite the fact that they've been having sex for... well, for a while now, it's always a little like a shock to so casually talk about it. Maybe he's just overly sensitive. 

He strokes a hand over Noctis's ridiculous mussed-up hair and sighs.

"I'm guessing you want me to do something about that."

"You're morally obligated, as the cause."

"Look, pal, if you had to do something every time you gave me a boner, we'd never go anywhere," Prompto says with a scoff.

"Don't be mean," Noctis actually has the nerve to whine. He wiggles his hips, and Prompto feels the head of his dick sweep across his hipbone. "Please, babe, I just woke up and I can't function enough to do it myself. Besides, you're right here."

He looks down to witness the prince of Lucis actually, physically pouting, while he continues to lightly rub his erection against him. And he tries to hold out, he really does, because teasing Noctis is one of his favorite past-times, but it's kind of hard to resist that face, and now he's starting to get hard, and... well. It's all just downhill from there. He can already hear Gladio's voice in his head, joking about him being whipped. Honestly, he'll take it. The trade-off is pretty good, if you were to ask him. 

He gives a very pointed roll of his eyes before he leans in to kiss Noctis again, who looks entirely too smug for having just woken up. He pulls him in, bodies flush, and Noct opens his mouth up for him, the kiss quickly turning from something chaste into something with more heat behind it, languid and open. Instinctively, Prompto's hands go to Noct's ass, cupping and kneading it as they kiss, making the prince moan softly into his mouth. He groans a little at the sound, cock twitching as he gets harder, and Noctis rubs against him. 

"What did you dream about?" Prompto asks as he begins to kiss Noct's neck.

He tilts his head to allow access and sighs, hands in Prompto's hair. 

"Getting fucked," he says, his breath coming out in a slight shudder. "I dreamed about your hands."

Prompto groans again. "Is that what you want?"

Noctis lets out a tiny sound, and nods. "Yeah," he gasps a little. "Yeah, I want it."

Prompto breaks their kiss to sit up a little and tug his shirt off, tossing it into the abyss of Noct's bedroom. Inspired, Noct repeats the motion, and immediately also begins to kick his pants and underwear off. He's a beautiful sight, lying back on his pillows like this. His hair is still a mess, his cheeks and lips flushed, and his cock is hard and flushed, twitching a little against his stomach as Prompto eyes it. He leans over to his bedside table and fishes around for the lube, tossing it into the bed expectantly when he finds it. 

“Someone’s getting ahead of himself.”

“Don’t tease me,” Noct groans. “Please.”

“I’m a gentleman, and any man worth fucking will make sure you’re really ready for it when it comes,” Prompto says with a little smirk. “Foreplay is important, you brat.”

Noctis has the nerve to pout again, but Prompto shuts him down when he shucks his own pajama pants and brings himself down on him again, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him. Noctis instantly responds, hands going back into Prompto’s hair, and he seems to forget about his impatience as he finally gets some hands back on him. He’s always so eager once they get started, impatient and demanding, wanting to be touched how and where and when he wants it, but Prompto likes to exercise patience. It’s better when it’s drawn out, he thinks, but Mr. Instant Gratification thinks otherwise. Luckily for him, he knows how to make Noct putty in his hands and get his way. 

He puts his knowledge to use as he moves his mouth down to Noct’s neck, leaving open-mouth kisses across the warm, soft skin there and making the prince groan. He feels the noise in his throat as he kisses him there and smirks a little against the skin, always happy to make Noct make noise. Prompto is the louder of the two and he treasures every little sound he can draw out of the other man. While he kisses him, he moves his hips a little, the friction good but not nearly good enough on his cock. He likes the tease of it, though, shuddering a little as he thrusts against Noctis and makes him breathe heavily, startled and unsatisfied.

“Please,” he groans, fingers tightening in Prompto’s hair. “Please, Prompto, come on.”

Prompto stops his assault on Noct’s neck to feel around for the lube, making a happy little noise when he finds the bottle and brandishing it triumphantly. Noct doesn’t even give him a smile, too focused on getting what he wants. It’s cute, in its own way, when he gets desperate and focused.

Prompto gives him a quick kiss before he pops the cap and puts a little in his hand. He wraps his hand around Noct’s cock, making his hips jump and another groan escape his kiss-swollen lips. His eyes flutter shut as Prompto begins to stroke him, keeping the pressure firm but light enough not to really get him anywhere. Noct’s hips twitch beneath him, making minute thrusts into his fist, his hands clenching a little at the sheets beneath him. His mouth is open just slightly, long dark lashes resting prettily against his pink cheeks, and Prompto has never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. Unable to resist, he kisses his neck again, leaning forward to get his mouth back on his skin as he continues to stroke him. He moves down before taking a nipple into his mouth, making the prince shudder and audibly gasp beneath him.

“Shit,” he says softly, and Prompto’s cock twitches. 

Noct’s hands are in his hair again as he mouths at his nipples, licking and sucking them until he’s squirming under him, oversensitive and rosy. It’s a good look for him. He pulls off and admires his work, eyes roaming over Noct’s flushed face and the tiny bruise he sucked into his chest. He looks beautiful, as always.

“Prom, are you gonna fuck me or what?” Noct asks, and he shatters the picture perfect moment with his impatience.

Prompto smiles anyway. “Wow, you think a guy would be more appreciative, or at least ask nicely.”

“Don’t have the patience,” he says, slightly breathless. “By the Six, man, get your fingers in me.”

He laughs a little, but is more than happy to oblige him. He slides down the bed, lube in hand once more, and spreads Noct’s legs. For show, and his own satisfaction, he presses a kiss to the inside of his right thigh, meeting his eyes and giving a little smile. Noct shudders. 

“Please,” he breathes.

That really does him in, and he sits up again and puts more lube in hand, slicking his fingers. Noct gasps as he presses his index finger against his entrance, circling it. His eyes fall shut again and Prompto grins as he teases him a little, rubbing his hole and perineum to make him squirm a little. It doesn’t take long before he gets a little impatient himself, though, and starts to ease the first finger in. Noctis is pliant, and it doesn’t take too much work to ease himself inside, smiling as Noct makes a soft, breathy noise at the sensation. 

“Damn, you really want it, huh?” Prompto asks, still grinning.

“Y-yeah,” Noct says. “Gods, please, go a little faster, I can take it.”

“I wanna enjoy this,” Prompto says sweetly. “Think of it as an extension to your birthday celebration. Besides, I let you do whatever you wanted when you fucked me the other night, so it’s my turn, it’s only fair.”

“If it’s for my birthday, I should still get to call the shots,” Noctis says, and his voice is almost steady enough that you wouldn’t notice he was currently being indulgently worked open. “B-besides, I’m the prince.”

Prompto laughs. “That’s never worked on me and it never will. You get no royal passes here, pal. You’re gonna have to wait for it like the rest of us common folk.”

Noctis groans and Prompto laughs again. 

“Prom,” he whines.

“Ya know what? You’re extra mouthy today.”

“I wouldn’t be if you’d shut me up.”

There’s a fire in his eyes, and Prompto feels his stomach swoop and his cock twitch at the look on the prince’s face. He’s still flushed, his lips still overly pink, but his eyes are dark, a heated challenge in their midnight color that’s already mostly swallowed up by his pupils. Prompto swallows and licks his lips. He gives a little smile.

“Well,” he says softly. “When you put it that way…”

It’s in this moment that he abandons his plans of low and slow. If Noctis wants to get shut up, he’s more than happy to oblige him. He pinches Noct’s thigh and gives another grin, acutely aware of how hard they both are right now.

“Turn over, princess.”

Noct rolls his eyes but is quick to obey him, flipping onto his stomach after Prompto removes his fingers. He settles back on the bed, and Prompto adjusts, pulling Noct’s hips into his lap so that he’s draped over him. He feels his cock twitch against his thighs, and he grins at the feeling. He spreads Noct’s legs again, giving a cheeky whistle just to see him stiffen slightly in embarrassment, and gets back to work. 

This time, he goes in with two fingers. Noct stiffens a little and groans long and low into the pillow where he’s buried his face, hips bucking up and lifting him slightly off of Prompto’s lap. He looks like a wet dream like this, spread over his lap, legs apart and ass out for him, and Prompto feels his cock throb at the sight of his fingers disappearing into Noct, working him open. He’s gentle while keeping up a good pace, abandoning his more leisurely thrusting from earlier. Noct seems appreciative, if the soft moans escaping him are anything to go by. His hips twitch and buck a little with each thrust of Prompto’s fingers, eager to push into the rhythm. 

Noct lets out a deep, shuddering breath followed by a low moan when Prompto scissors his fingers a little, making his hips buck again. He always gets a little squirmy, in the heat of things. He’s fidgeting even now, and that’s how Prompto knows he’s not doing well enough yet. His favorite look on Noct is the one he gets when he’s absolutely lost to his pleasure, the haze in his dark eyes and how they sort of glaze over as he lets his body give into whatever’s happening to it.

Prompto wants to achieve that tonight, wants to see him come apart on his hand right here. It’s almost jarring to think that he had resigned himself to a quiet and lazy day in bed earlier when he woke, but really, this is the much better alternative. Noct moans breathlessly and Prompto grins again, thrusting his fingers a little harder and making the prince shudder, back muscles rippling a little. 

“More,” he says, soft and breathy. “I can take it, Prom, I want it, come on.” 

Prompto groans a little at that, watching with rapt fascination as Noct pushes his ass back onto his fingers, trying a little desperately to get _more_ out of it, seeking what he wants. His cock is rubbing against Prompto’s thighs, warm and hard and a little slick, and it raises goosebumps on his arms, makes him lick his lips in anticipation. Noct groans pitifully as he doesn’t get what he wants, still pushing onto only two fingers and not getting enough friction from the way he’s rutting against Prompto’s legs. It’s a little fun to watch. Prompto knows he could eventually make Noctis come like this- knows without a doubt it would take a good, long while, and leave him an utter wreck by the time he was finally able to reach his orgasm, desperate for the release that would be a low, slow burn. 

He almost wants to do it that way, draw it out and make this last as long as he’s able and drive his boyfriend out of his mind, but his own cock is begging him to move things along so he can get his too. 

After a few moments, he adds a third finger. He works it in a little slowly, making sure Noct can take it without too much discomfort. The prince squirms in his lap, groans into the pillow and clenches his fists in the sheets until his knuckles are white, shuddering. 

“Gods, please,” he shudders out, pushing into Prompto’s hand. He lets out a ragged breath. “Baby, please, fuck me.”

Prompto lets out a whimper, but holds steady for a little while longer. He wants him loose and wanting. He wants to make sure that when Noct gets what he wants, that it’ll be perfect. He’s indulgent like that.

His composure doesn’t last long, though, Noct now frequently moaning. That’s what always breaks his defenses, since it’s so much harder to get him to be noisy. He picks up the pace and starts really driving his fingers in, making Noct shudder and buck in his lap, a loud moan wrenching itself from his throat, a mixture of pleasure and surprise. It’s a good noise, loud and a little raw. Prompto grunts as he starts fingering him harder. 

Noct is steadily moving his hips now, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets, hands pale against the black silk. He’s flushed, Prompto can see when he catches glimpses of his face. Sweat beads on his lower back, and his thighs are already trembling a little, subtle enough that Prompto wouldn’t know if his free hand weren’t resting on one of them, rubbing soothing circles into the soft skin. It’s quiet in the room- up in the penthouse, the noise of the city doesn’t reach through the windows and walls like it does at Prompto’s house, and all he can hear is the subtle creak of the mattress, the slick sound of his fingers, his own unsteady breathing, and Noct’s gasps and moans. He can feel his heartbeat through his fingers, erratic and urgent, and it makes his own heart kick into high gear. His cock aches a little. He ignores it.

He scissors his fingers and Noct cries out, sharp and loud in the quiet. It’s a good sound. He shudders and whimpers as Prompto thrusts again, voice shuddering. He goes back to his steady pace, concentrating on drawing noise of of Noct, making him squirm more in his lap as he goes. 

Noct starts moving his hips earnestly, obviously trying to thrust properly against Prompto’s thighs and get friction on his cock. Prompto bites his lip as he watches this, feeling Noct’s cock rut against him. He’s painfully reminded of his own erection, throbbing dully, protesting being ignored. He can’t take his eyes off Noct, though, can’t focus on himself long enough to particularly be frustrated by the fact that he’s neglecting himself. The prince in his lap is more than enough right now, rutting into his hand, against his thighs, moaning desperately. It’s a sight out of a dream, and he wants to savor it. Who cares about him when he’s got this right now? It’s more than enough, for the time being. 

“Prom,” Noct grits out. “Please, touch me, I’m dying over here.”

He laughs a little. “I don’t know, I’m kind of enjoying this. Well… I’m _really_ enjoying this, actually. Doesn’t this feel good?” He lowers his voice a little on the question, makes Noct moan weakly. 

“I… y-yeah,” he says. “I just… I want more.”

“Greedy.”

“Stop teasing me, asshole.”

“I wouldn’t call it teasing, really, I’m still fingering you, you brat.” 

Noctis doesn't seem to appreciate his commentary, but Prompto smiles anyway. He likes to tease him, but the fun of it doesn't last that long, considering the situation. He looks at Noct's ass, swallowing his fingers with so much ease, and licks his lips, his mouth suddenly a little dry. He continues to finger Noct as he looks, and the prince groans in a mixture of pleasure and frustration at his ministrations. He keeps thrusting onto Prompto's hand, eager and ready, and Prompto swallows as he watches. 

Maybe he's just a sucker for Noct, or maybe it's because he's so hard it hurts, but he can't take this waiting anymore. He pulls his fingers out, making Noctis gasp, and reaches for the lube. Noct rolls over onto his back and looks up at Prompto, his face flushed and eyes dark, his lips bitten up. He looks incredible, and Prompto swallows again as he takes in the sight.

"Hand me a condom," he says as he finds the lube buried under the sheets. 

"No," Noctis says, and his head snaps to look at his boyfriend, who looks determined. "It's still for my birthday, right? I want you to..." He flushes, and pauses for a second, his eyes darting to the side. "I want you to come inside."

Prompto audibly groans, then, and leans forward to capture Noct's mouth in a burning, filthy kiss. He's surprised, but his lips part easily, and they spend a few moments urgently kissing, tongues and teeth out, swallowing each other's moans. Shuddering, Prompto humps against Noctis a little, gasping at the friction on his aching cock. Noct is wide-eyed and even more flushed, looking at him with a needy look. Prompto gives him one last kiss and gets to work. 

He sits back on his knees between Noct's legs and looks him over, licking his lips at the sight of the prince's cock, red and leaking. 

"How do you want it?" He asks, and his voice is slightly strangled by how turned on he is, looking down at the man before him.

"I... I liked how it was before."

He's beet red, but Prompto smiles. 

"Turn back over, babe," he says.

There's no time wasted in complying, and Noct turns back over and gets on all fours again, adjusting himself accordingly. He snatches a pillow to slide under his arms and rest his head on, and Prompto sighs softly at how he looks right now, ass on display, cock hanging between his legs. Waiting, wanting, asking without verbally asking to be fucked. Prompto feels his stomach swoop with arousal and a deep sense of affection as he puts his hands on Noct's ass, kneading the flesh a little and making him moan. He snatches the lube off the bed and gets some in his hand, slicking up his cock. It's cool to the touch, and he shudders at the cold as well as the sensation of his hand. He'll get his, so he's patient, taking a deep breath. 

He braces himself against Noct and holds the base of his cock, resting the head against his entrance, making him shudder beneath him.

"Don't make me beg," he pleads, voice wobbly. "Please."

"It already sounds a little like begging to me, but that's okay," Prompto says with a light laugh.

He rubs Noct's back with his free hand as he guides himself and slides in. Noct trembles, body shuddering, and Prompto lets out a long, low moan as he inches his way in. Noct isn't overly tight, but he still grips Prompto's cock snugly. He has to take a moment to breathe, pausing to give himself a moment so he doesn't come right there. He slowly inches his way in, making Noct squirm, but he savors the way taking his time puts the other man on edge. When he's finally fully inside, he takes another pause, breathing heavily.

Noct is panting underneath him and lets out a moan, shuddering again. Prompto rubs his back, and leans forward to kiss his shoulder blades, the back of his neck. He's warm, from being flushed and aroused, his pale skin splotched with patches of pink. 

"Prompto, I swear to the Six, if you don't start moving I'm going to kill you," Noct says through gritted teeth.

He can't even tease him, feeling the need to move anyway, and begins to thrust. He keeps it slow, trying his hardest to maintain his teasing pace, and Noctis moans loudly, burying his face in the pillow underneath him. He starts with shallow thrusts, both of them moaning at the initial friction. It's not enough, though, and they both know it. He steadily begins to pick up the pace, his own impatience bleeding into his plan. He picks up the pace and pulls out until he's almost out all the way before thrusting back in, causing Noct to arch his back and let out a loud noise. 

That's the tipping point for him, and Prompto abandons his plan to go slow. He starts to thrust in earnest now, keeping a steady, quick rhythm. Noct is moaning, his legs trembling, pushing back into Prompto's thrusts. He's panting, bracing his hands on the bed now and digging his hands into the sheets again, knuckles white. The mattress shifts softly under them, and Prompto focuses on Noct's body, the heat surrounding his cock, the way he's shaking and moaning. Noct is thrusting back to meet Prompto, moving his hips with the motion and shuddering as his thrusts hit. 

It’s good like this, and he wonders why he ever wanted to take it slow when he could have it like this. His own thighs tremble a little, heat pooling in his stomach, and he knows he’s not going to last as long as he wanted to. He has the suspicion that Noct won’t really mind so much, so he goes in for the kill. 

“Touch yourself,” Prompto says. 

Noctis makes a strangled noise, adjusting himself to get a hand underneath his body. Prompto hears his groan as his hand meets his cock. He wants to ask him to turn over so he can watch, but he’s already getting so close to the edge, and he’s feeling a little wild and desperate, unwilling to stop long enough to make it happen. Noct is making obscene noises as he fists his cock, moaning loudly and breathily into the pillow. Prompto makes a little noise of his own, the sounds Noct is making driving him up the wall.

He thrusts a little harder, a little faster, and Noct keens, back arching. Prompto groans deeply, gripping Noct’s hips in a bruising manner. He’s shuddering beneath him, moaning freely now.

“Prom,” he gasps. “Fuck, Prom, baby please, fuck, fuck, fuck-” He cuts himself off with a ragged moan, and Prompto watches his back muscles ripple with a full-body shudder.

“Six,” Prompto says raggedly. “Noct….”

He makes another strangled noise. “I’m gonna come, fuck, oh my god.”

“Yeah,” he says, mouth going dry, hips still working furiously. “Yeah, babe, come on, come for me.”

Noctis cries out. He continues thrusting, heat pooling, his thighs trembling. Noctis is trembling from head to toe, back glistening with sweat. He lets out a raw, ragged sound, and Prompto watches with wide, eager eyes as Noctis begins to come, shaking all over and letting out a long, broken noise. He gasps as he feels Noct tighten around his cock, the friction incredible. Noct is practically sobbing as he rides out his orgasm, clenching around Prompto and shaking, hands fisted in the sheets.

“Gods,” Prompto grits out. “Gods , Noct…”

He’s quickly losing his grip, though he doesn’t try to hold onto it. Noct is still making noise underneath him, driving him wild, and it isn’t long before he falls out of rhythm, hips thrusting sporadically as he gets closer and closer to orgasm. 

He groans loudly as it finally hits him, washing over him and making his eyes squeeze shut and his toes curl as he pumps himself aimlessly into Noct, emptying himself inside of him and making the prince whimper. He slows down as he comes off the wave of pleasure, eyes opening. Noctis is turned a little, looking up at him. His hair is an absolute wreck, his dark eyes glistening a little with unshed tears. Prompto shudders one last time before he comes to a stop, panting. 

After a moment, he slides out, cock softening. He always misses the feeling of being inside Noct or Noct being inside him right after it’s over, but he’s too spent to dwell on it. He falls onto the bed, on his back, still trying to catch his breath. Noctis is still on his stomach, pillow tucked under his chin, and he looks utterly blissed out. 

“I really need a shower,” he says, but his voice is heavy with sleepiness. “But I don’t wanna get up.”

“Agreed. But you’ll regret it if you don’t clean up, mister come inside me.”

Noct makes a face, nose scrunched up adorably. 

“You have a point. To the shower.”

It takes a little effort, but they manage to drag themselves from the comfort of the bed and into the bathroom. The shower is a blessing, the hot water heaven, and there’s plenty of giggles and wandering hands as they clean each other up. Prompto washes Noct’s hair, and as he rinses the last of the suds out, he presses a kiss to his head, soft and long and warm.

“Happy birthday, brat,” he says into his hair.

Noct just hums a little victory tune.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave reviews! Tell me how ya feel! Catch me on tumblr at princeevren and twitter at sterling_stars and come say hi to me!


End file.
